Surprising Spencer
by HeyMisSarah
Summary: Hay every1:   This is a story when Toby surprises Spencer in an unusuall way. Please read and Review:


Hello. Thanks so much for reading this it means a lot because this is my first Spencer/Toby story. I Sarah do not own Pretty Little Liars. : ( Alright on with the story! And Thanks.

.Surprising Spencer.

Toby POV

Today Spencer and I are going to see my grandparent's kittens and puppies. Valentine's Day is in 2 days so I decided to get Spence a kitty or puppy. She's always talking about wanting an animal so this is the perfect timing. She will love it. I went to get her around 8 am so we could spend some time with my grandparents after she picked her new pet out.

*Ding Dong*

I opened the door to see Spencer wearing her normal clothes but she looked amazing.

"Hey. Are you ready?" I ask her staring at her. Then giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah. Let's go." I could tell she was blushing.

"So where are we going exactly?"

"It's a surprise for you." I wanted it to be a surprise. I have known that I would do this about 3 weeks ago.

"Alright. You aren't gonna blind fold me right? Because I won't allow it." She was playing but I knew how much she hated being blind folded.

"No it's nothing like that. I'm positive you will love it. Just get comfy it's about an hour drive." Yeah she has been to my grandparents' house before but she doesn't know about the animals.

"Kay is it ok if I take a nap. I fell asleep late last night. I have a huge test on Monday" She asks.

"Yeah I don't care but are you hungry I didn't think you would have time for breakfast."

"Uh a little. Maybe we could stop somewhere closer."

"Alright" I say as she drifts off to sleep.

About 45 minutes into the drive Spencer started to wake up.

"Hey we are almost there."

"I'm kind of hungry now. Is there a diner anywhere close?"

"Yeah there's a place about a mile from here." She was getting her make-up bag out of her purse.

"You know. You really don't need make-up." She was blushing and hiding behind her hair.

"Yeah I do I look horrible. Half my make- up is off anyway from sleeping."

"Well I think you look beautiful now. But it's your choice."

"Then maybe I can leave it off for just today."

"Alright were here. They have breakfast food and lunch at this time so get whatever you want to eat. My treat." I said pulling into Mandy's Café.

"I'm up for some bacon. What about you?"

"You and your bacon. I'm hungry for some pancakes." Within 10 minutes our food had arrived.

"This looks really good. Thanks you." She kissed my cheek and went back to eating her bacon.

"My family always came here when we would visit my grandparents in the summer."

"Do your grandparents know I'm coming with you?"

"Yes they are in on the surprise also."

"Well this must be one good surprise."

"Yeah you will love it." I said with a smile.

"Hey you remember that one time we played Scrabble in the motel?" She said with a smirk.

"Of course I totally beat you."

"No it wasn't a total ass kicking you know." We both laughed at her comment.

"Yes it was and you know it. I won by like 100 points. That's a lot." She playfully punched my arm.

"Whatever. I know I just don't like losing at a word game."

"That is a for sure fact. Ms. Hastings are you ready to leave?" I ask standing up with my hand out for her.

"Why yes Mr. Cavanaugh I am." She took my hand while giggling.

"We will be there in about 10 minutes. Their house is only a couple blocks away." I said while driving away from Mandy's Diner.

"Alright I should text Emily and Hanna to tell them that I can't hang out today."

"Aren't you forgetting someone Spence?" I said laughing.

Spencer POV (sorry for just changing povs it was just the right time too.)

"No Aria is never up this early on weekends. It's a miracle if she gets up before noon." I said remembering the time she woke up at 3 pm. 'Or she's with her English teacher making out' I thought to myself.

"We are here." It was a huge house. 3 stories tall and made out of brick.

"Wow." I whispered.

"I used to live her when I was little. And if you don't believe me go look on the sidewalk by the stairs." I heard Toby say as I started walking up the driveway. I looked down and saw 2 little had prints with the words 'Toby age 6 1998' carved into the pavement.

"Awe your hands were so tiny" I told him while putting my hand on top of his.

"Ha-ha. They weren't that small." He said defensively.

"Yeah yeah. Are we gonna go in or what?" I said grabbing his hand.

"Uh yeah let me make sure I have what I need for later. You stay right here. He said giving me a kiss on the cheek before walking back to his truck.

"We are all set let's go in." He said taking my hand and leading me to the door. "Grandma, Grandpa were here." He yelled out to what seemed like an empty house.

"Hello Toby we have missed you so much! What has it been almost 2 years since I saw you?" His grandma asked hugging him.

"Yeah about. Too long. I missed you guys." Toby said hugging them both.

"Well is this that special girl you told me about?" His grandfather asked him and he looked at me. I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Hi I'm Spencer." I said smiling.

"We have heard so much about you. It looks like Toby has found a keeper." His grandfather said. I looked over at Toby smiling and he smiled back squeezing my hand.

"Yeah." Toby said looking at me.

"Alrighty Spencer would you like to see your surprise now?" His grandmother asked me and I nodded. She started walking to what seemed to be a greenhouse type room but it was connected to the house.

"Oh my gosh!" There were kittens and puppies everywhere. There had to be about 10 kittens and 15 or more puppies.

"Well Spence I know how much you have wanted a pet since Mellissa moved out with Taylor into their own apartment so you can now get one without having to worry." (Taylor is Melissa's baby girl. Just so you know.) Toby said while picking up a kitty and handing it to me.

"Awwww they are so cute," I said to Toby with a huge smile on my face. "Hello there little guy. You are just the cutest little kitty ever." I was not talking in a baby voice and Toby just laughed.

"You can have whichever one you want. The puppies are pure-bred labs and the kittens are Scottish folds. "His grandmother said to me.

"Are there any male puppies?" I asked his grandmother.

"Yes there are 6 boys. There is the little black one over there, the two yellow ones over there and the 3 little chocolate ones over there." She said pointing them all out to me.

"I like him." I said pointing to the black lab. He looked so laid back and he was so cute!

"He is the sweetest little guy. He follows me around all the time and he will sit on your lap for hours at a time." His grandpa said.

"He sound like your kind of dog Spence." Toby said picking him up and giving him to me.

"He really does. I just love his face. And his personality is amazing."

"So you want him?" Toby asked me.

"Yeah defiantly. "

*Couple hours later*

Toby POV

After a couple hours of visiting my grandparents Spencer was almost asleep on my lap so I decided that it was time to go.

"Hey. Spence you ready to go?" I ask her and she looked up at me with droopy eyes.

"Yeah can you go get the carrier?"

"I have already gotten it."

"Alright let get our baby." I heard her say while walking over to the puppy. I smiled at her while she held 'our baby'

"Do you know what you wanna name him?"

"Yeah. Keegan."

"I like it. It fits him." I said with a smile.

"Well then come on Keegan time to go to your new home baby." Spencer was talking in a baby voice now. All I could do was laugh at her.

"Alright kids have a safe trip home. Make sure to give Keegan a bath once every week. Bye guys." I heard grandma call from the house.

"Thank you bye." I called back to them.

"Alright Keegan you got to go into your cage now. You don't want to get hurt on the way home." Oh man I was talking in a baby voice. Spencer was in a laughing fit.

"Oh now you're talking in a baby voice. I knew I'd rub off on you."

"Yeah. Yeah let's just go."

"Alright. Keegan get excited. You will love your new home."

*At Spencer's House*

Still Toby POV

When we got back Spence let Keegan run outside and showed her mom. She called Aria, Emily and Hanna to come see him.

"Awe Spence he is so cute." I heard Aria say.

"The cutest puppy I have ever seen" Hanna said.

"He is super cute. What's his name?" Emily asked.

"Keegan." Spencer and I said together.

"Awe that's such a cute name. How'd you choose it.?" Emily asked playing with him.

"Well its Toby's middle name. And it fit him." Spencer said like it was nothing.

"You remembered." I asked Spence.

"Of course I remember you telling me in the motel room that one time. What you thought I just picked the name cuz I thought it was cute?" She asked smiling to me.

"Kind of." I said honestly.

"Hey do you wanna have a movie night? My mom is out." Spencer asked everyone.

"Sure. Let me just call my mom." Aria said.

"Yeah. Caleb is out of town so I have nothing else to do." Hanna told Spencer.

"Uh yeah. Let me just tell my mom Im spending the night." Emil said calling her mom.

That night we watched some scary movies, some really sappy ones that made all of the girls cry. I played with Keegan till he fell asleep then let Spence fall asleep on my lap. This had to be the best day ever.

thank you for reading:) This is the longest thing i have ever written:) Please revie and tell me what you thought. Much love , Sarah


End file.
